A display refresh rate refers to the number of times an image is re-displayed, or “refreshed” on a display in a given amount of time. A refresh rate is typically expressed in hertz (Hz), thus a refresh rate of 75 means the image is refreshed 75 times in a second, and so on. Traditionally, users have been able to change the refresh rate of a display using a display properties user interface in association with a display adapter, etc.
To date, the range of refresh rates that may be selected by the user has been limited based on properties of the display itself. For example, certain displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can only display an image with a given intensity for a predetermined amount of time. This characteristic is often referred to display “persistence.” Typically, however, refresh rates are set to be at least 60 Hz, 75 Hz or higher to avoid flickering, etc.
Unfortunately, each time a display must be refreshed, additional power is required. There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.